This invention relates generally to picture frames and more particularly to a picture frame hanger of the type used to attach a picture frame to a wall or other visibly aesthetic location.
Various methods of displaying picture frames have heretofore been available in the art. One such method available is to have an integrally formed support leg hingedly attached to the back of the picture frame movable between an open position where the leg extends outwardly from the back of the frame and a closed position where the leg remains flush with the back of the picture frame. Such display means are preferably used for smaller type picture frames wherein the support leg is moved to the outer position for supporting the picture frame in an upright position in the desired display location. Another such method available, utilized for larger type picture frames, is to have a picture hanger attached to the back of the picture frame for supporting a picture frame on a wall or any other desirable location lacking horizontal support.
The instant invention is directed to a picture hanger that is manufactured in strip form and then is coiled around a feeding reel and subsequently fed into an assembly machine for automatic processing and attachment of the picture hanger to the back side of a picture frame. The combination of the picture hanger adapted to be coiled on a feeding reel and fed into an assembly machine provides for the efficient and expeditious assembly of the hangers to the back side of picture frames in a continuing operation.
The picture hanger of the instant invention comprises a substantially planar metallic body portion having opposing top, bottom and side edges. A living hinge extends generally across the middle portion of the body of the hanger from one side to the other for allowing the hanger to be compatible with the assembly machine during processing and attachment of the hanger to the back side of a picture frame. A portion of the body of the hanger adjacent the living hinge is cut out and the top edge of the cut-out area has teeth-like formations formed therein for receiving support means, such as a nail, from the desired location where the picture is to be displayed. An elongated rib, integrally formed, extends along the top edge of the body of the hanger to provide extra strength to the picture hanger when displaying larger and heavier type picture frames. The reinforcement rib also acts as a spacing element enabling the strip of hangers to be neatly stacked on the feeding reel. Lastly, a first and second pair of opposing dimple-like protrusions extend in opposite directions from the body of the hanger whereby the first pair also acts as a spacer enabling the strip of hangers to be neatly stacked on the feeding reel, and the second pair biases the hanger away from the picture backing, after attachment, for easier insertion of the hanging support member into the aforesaid teeth-like formations of the picture hanger.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of picture hangers made by a progressive tool in strip form and adapted to be coiled around a feeding reel and fed into an assembly machine for more efficient attachment of a large number of the picture hangers to the back side of picture frames in an automatic and continuous operation; the provision of a picture hanger having multiple spacing elements for proper alignment when stacking the hangers on the feeding reel; the provision of a picture hanger that is more efficiently attached to the back side of a picture frame in both a horizontal and vertical orientation; and the provision of a picture hanger that is automatically biased away from the picture backing for easier attachment of the picture hanger to a display support.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.